Dead Men Walking
Category:Films | running time = 82 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $500,000 IMDB; Dead Men Walking (2005); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dead Men Walking is an American independent horror film of the zombie apocalypse subgenre. It was directed by Peter Mervis with a script written by Mike Watt. It was produced by The Asylum (so ya know its cheesy). It was released direct-to-video on October 25th, 2005. It also aired on the Sci-Fi Channel (now Syfy). The premise of the film involves an outbreak of an experimental biotoxin developed by Blackthorn Industries, which is released inside of a maximum security prison, creating a bunch of... well, you guessed it. Zombies. Cast Yeah, what yer lookin' at here is just a partial cast list. Prolly cause the entire cast list is too friggin' long! What? You want to know everyone who appeared in this friggin' movie? Really? Have you even seen this flick? Bah! Fine! If ya absolutely gots to know every muthalovin' sumbitch who appears in this movie, then go check out the Dead Men Walking cast page. Who love ya? Notes & Trivia * Dead Men Walking (2005) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is "A Maximum Security Prison - Thousands of Infected Inmates - Only One Way Out!" * Dead Men Walking was filmed at Lincoln Heights Jail, located at 401 N. Avenue 19 in Lincoln Heights, Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Dead Men Waking (2005); Filming locations. * There are a total of seventy-nine credited cast members in this film. Forty cast members play unnamed zombies. * Stop me when this begins to sound familiar. The words "Walking" and "Dead" are part of the title, and it involves zombies at a prison. Yup. This was a major plotline from ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. The story was adapted into season three of AMC's The Walking Dead. * Dead Men Walking is also the name of a British rock supergroup. * This is Peter Mervis' first work in the horror genre as a director. He is also known for his work on When a Killer Calls, Hillside Cannibals, Snakes on a Train and The Fear Chamber. * This is Mike Watt's third full-length feature work as a writer. It is his third film work in the horror genre. * Actress Amanda E. Barton is also known for her work in films such as The Beast of Bray Road, Frankenstein Reborn, King of the Lost World, and Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver. She is also the costume designer on this film. * Actor Kurt Altschwager is also the production designer on this movie. * Actor Brian J. Garland is also the unit production designer on this movie. * Actor David Shick is also known for appearing in Exorcism: The Possession of Gail Bowers. Cast & Crew credits * Producer David Michael Latt is credited as David Latt in this film. * Actor Griff Furst is credited as Brick Firestone in this film. * Actress Berna Roberts is credited as Bernadette Perez in this film. * Actor Kurt Altschwager's name is mis-spelled as Kurt Altshwager in this film. * Actor Ken Waters is credited as Ken Vee Cammen in this film. * Actress Amanda Barton is credited as Amanda E. Barton in this film. * Actor Richard G. Calderon is credited as Richard Calderon in this film. * Actor Brian J. Garland is credited as Brian Garland in this film. * Actor Scott Ivers is credited as Scott R. Ivers in this film. * Actor Jaron Whitfill is credited as Jaron White in this film. * Actor David Michael Yohe is credited as David Yohe in this film. Recommendations See also * Dead Men Walking category * Dead Men Walking cast External Links * * Dead Men Walking at Wikipedia * * * * References Category:2005 films Category:The Asylum Category:Horror Film List